


Без любви, без тепла

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Как ты жила, без любви, без тепла?
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters





	Без любви, без тепла

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята из песни Агата Кристи «Красная шапочка».

Изображения на экране телефона сменяют друг друга, Мэг не особо вглядывается в то, что именно сейчас смотрит (читает?). Всё сливается в одно сплошное цветное пятно, и она устало потирает глаза. Жаль, что она не может спать, как нормальные люди, делать здесь всё равно нечего. Она мрачно поднимает взгляд на ангела, сидящего на своей койке и раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону. Мэг привыкла к этим монотонным движениям, к его безумным глазам и тихому, почти беззвучному бормотанию, в котором не разобрать ни слова. Привыкнуть-то привыкла, да только это всё равно раздражает. Когда-то он был грозным и сильным, так, что она трепетала при мысли о нём. Когда-то он был другим. Она почти скучает по тем временам, когда всё ещё не было перевёрнуто с ног на голову, она просто делала то, что должна была, у неё была цель, которую нужно было достигать любыми способами. Всё было проще.

И вместе с тем, она не может не чувствовать перемен, произошедших в ней за это время, не может не ощущать, что непоправимо изменилась сама, как бы не противно было это признавать. Или это он её изменил. В мире, всегда чётко разделённом на два лагеря — свои и чужие, всё пошло кувырком. И нет больше ни тех, ни других, она должна прятаться от демонов и приглядывать за ангелом, и никому, никому нельзя доверять.

Мэг подбирает колени под себя, забираясь в кресло с ногами, на автомате прислушиваясь к его тяжёлому дыханию. Кажется, опять впал в своё недолгое забытье. Скоро он снова вскочит, будет ходить из угла в угол, бормотать своё непонятное, и, гори оно всё огнём, почему она не знает енохианский? Может, если бы она хотя бы понимала, что он там лопочет, у неё был бы шанс помочь. Она морщится, недовольная собственными мыслями. Она не обязана ему помогать, он просто должен прийти в себя, чтобы его можно было использовать. Он нужен ей, чтобы скрыться от Кроули и его прихвостней, чтобы продолжить игру. Она хочет его не для себя, а во имя великой цели, которую пока так и не смогла определить.

Ангел мечется на постели, скручивая простыни под собой, стонет, кажется, даже плачет, и Мэг, не в силах больше смотреть на это, встаёт и идёт к раковине, чтобы смочить прохладной водой махровое полотенце. Она усаживается на кровать, аккуратно берёт его за плечо и укладывает импровизированный компресс на вспотевший лоб. Пару раз он ещё дёргается, по инерции, но быстро затихает и расслабляется, дыхание выравнивается, и он смотрит на неё почти разумным взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век. Они сидят так ещё пару минут — точнее, Мэг сидит, а он полулежит, всё так же уставившись на неё. Потом она поднимается, возвращаясь на своё привычное место у окна, стараясь не думать, забыть, не _жалеть_.

Как они могли так с ним поступить? Просто бросить в таком состоянии, зная, что с ним сделают, если найдут, зная, что, будучи таким, он не сможет драться, ничего не сможет противопоставить любому из своих потенциальных врагов. Она не знает, сможет ли защитить его, если за ними явятся, не знает, что станет делать, она боится наступления ночи, как раньше боялась гнева Азазеля, боится, что не будет готова, когда придётся вступить в схватку, которая с большой вероятностью станет последней. Этот страх, первобытный, дикий, гуляет по венам, заставляет в нетерпении кусать губы, часами всматриваться в тихий пустынный парк, окружающий больницу, подходить к ангелу, перебирать мягкие тёмные волосы, заглядывать в безумные глаза и просить, почти умолять его. _Вернись ко мне. Останься со мной. Будь на моей стороне._ Мэг прислушивается к шагам в коридоре. Она знает, что это медсестра Нэнси идёт совершать свой вечерний обход, но всё равно боится — кто знает, не сидит ли в Нэнси какой-нибудь давний знакомый, жаждущий открутить ей голову и выслужиться перед новым хозяином.

Сколько ещё она так выдержит? Помощи ждать неоткуда, Винчестеры в бегах, да и вряд ли стали бы ей помогать, памятуя о не самых тёплых отношениях, которые у них сложились, а больше теперь и рассчитывать не на кого. Так странно. Те, против кого она когда-то сражалась, сейчас единственные, кто мог бы ей помочь. Ну и ангел, естественно. Она бросает взгляд на койку, где он, уже более-менее затихший, вновь ведёт безмолвные баталии с Глюцифером или чем-то в этом роде, таким же ужасным и существующим только в его воспалённом мозгу. Жаль, что дело здесь вовсе не в мозге. Неизлечимо больной и бесконечно одинокий, он в принципе вызывает у неё иррациональную жалость и не менее иррациональное желание всё же справиться, защитить, вместо того, чтобы бежать и скрываться самой. Только так ведь нельзя. Она — демон, она должна заботиться, прежде всего, о себе, он меняет её, ломает её сущность. Он дополняет её, делает хуже (лучше?), привносит разнообразие в устоявшуюся картину мира, который в её голове всё ещё пытается разделиться на чёрное и белое. Как будто рядом с ним открывается новое измерение, другая Вселенная, всё меняется, становится ярче, обретает краски. И из-за этих красок так чертовски сложно понять, что нужно делать, кем нужно быть.

Мэг была так счастлива тогда, ощутив это в первый раз. Если бы она была человеком, она бы сказала, что в крови кипел адреналин, а сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, но демоны не могут испытывать людские эмоции. Им не чужда похоть и страсть, но это было нечто иное. Не просто желание, но чувство. То, чему она не смогла бы дать название, даже если бы очень старалась, ибо в этом смысле её кругозор был крайне ограничен. В отличие от ангелов, демоны были на Земле всегда, всё-таки, на Небесах заседать наверняка намного уютнее, нежели в Аду, и она провела здесь достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что того, что происходило с ней, быть в принципе не должно. Но она смирилась и с этим, поддавшись, решив сделать его своей новой целью, прикрываясь благородной миссией скинуть Кроули с незаслуженного им трона. Глупо, очень глупо. Но ещё глупее было жалеть его, не просто следить, а пытаться позаботиться, помочь, облегчить его страдания. И с этим нужно было кончать.

Она знает, что у неё мало времени, знает, что не может вечно прятаться в страхе за свою, и, ещё больше, его, жизнь. Так нельзя, это бессмысленная адская гонка, это должно прекратиться любой ценой. Он ослабляет её, делая беспомощной дурой, он заставляет её чувствовать себя человеком, испытывать невыносимо болезненное и восхитительное нечто, ощущать это нечто всем, что находится там, где должна быть душа. Но она не чувствовала такого даже тогда, когда у неё ещё была эта душа. Она не помнит, за что продала её, не помнит, как жила до этого, не помнит, как оказалась в Аду, но она точно помнит, что такого ещё не было, никогда она не ощущала себя проигравшей и победившей одновременно, никогда её не раздирали на части столь противоречивые эмоции, которые она вообще не должна была испытывать. И это нужно было прекратить.

Мэг медленно поднимается и вновь подходит к кровати. Он лежит притихший, вялый, почти сжавшийся в комочек, уставившийся в угол, который, разумеется, пуст, но его губы едва заметно шевелятся, словно он говорит с кем-то, кто недоступен её взору и пониманию. Ну, конечно. Она осторожно касается его руки, и он вздрагивает, едва не сваливаясь с постели, открывает рот в немом крике, но Мэг присаживается рядом и прижимает его голову к своей груди. Она обнимает его, баюкает, как ребёнка, зарываясь лицом в его волосы, успокаивающе поглаживает по спине, и тихо шепчет: «Бедный, бедный Кларенс». Он поднимает голову и смотрит на неё почти осмысленно, будто узнаёт, будто сквозь морок этого больного безумия до него долетает старое воспоминание. Мэг чуть наклоняется и целует его, отчаянно желая, чтобы он забыл о своих воображаемых врагах, чтобы понял, что они одни, что никто им не помешает, что они вместе, и она никому его не отдаст. Доставая из кармана белого медицинского халата клинок, она не отстраняется, наоборот, прижимается ещё крепче, ещё ближе к нему, прежде чем ударить, вкладывая столько силы, сколько может. Прямо под сердце.

_Бедный, бедный Кларенс, тебе больше не будет больно. Я всегда буду любить тебя, и никто больше тебя у меня не отнимет. Ты больше никогда не будешь одинок._


End file.
